In a machine including a conventional hydraulic actuator system, once a spool design is determined, the speed characteristics of the actuator cannot be modified as long as the spool is not replaced. In addition, since an operator cannot personally modify the speed characteristics of the actuator, it is impossible for the operator to tune the actuator speed characteristics actually. However, in a machine including hydraulic actuator system, the operator can personally tune the actuator speed characteristics using an HMI display, which cannot be implemented in a conventional machine.